Technical Field
The present invention relates to an excavator managing device and a support device which supports maintenance of an excavator.
Description of Related Art
A failure diagnosis device for a working machine which determines what kind of abnormality is generated in an excavator based on signals acquired by various sensors mounted in the excavator and displays an abnormality code and the content of the abnormality is known. In this failure diagnosis device, while the content of an abnormality that a value detected by a sensor is abnormal is displayed, information regarding what component has failed and what countermeasure should be taken is not specifically provided.
An excavator managing device which estimates a suspected component estimated that failure is generated based on operation information of an excavator, or the like and displays an estimation result is known.
In general, a serviceman searches for a failure point with reference to a troubleshooting manual or the like prepared for each abnormality code. In a case where the serviceman specifies the failure point and performs a repair, in the related art, a repair content is recorded on a paper medium.